In some applications, it may be desirable to identify individuals from a distance, perhaps with the individual unaware that they are being watched or identified. In some cases, the individual may be standing still, or they may be moving. One way of identifying people is by imaging their eyes, or at least the iris portion of their eyes. There is a need for a camera system that is capable of obtaining high quality iris images.